powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurara Hananokoji
Kurara Hananokoji (花小路 クララ) is a character in the Power Instinct series, having made her debut in Power Instinct 2 and has been a recurring character since. She has become one of the more recognizable characters in the series, having gained enough popularity to star in her own spin-off game, Purikura Daisakusen, and made a guest appearance in a console port of another Atlus fighting game, Heaven's Gate. About Kurara Kurara was a normal girl, until one day she met a wizard that lives in her city. She then began to visit the wizard everyday to talk and help him with his home duties. The wizard, grateful for Kurara's help and company, gave her a golden wand that allows it's owner to use special magic. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Kurara's dream is to become a beautiful bride, but first she has to find her ideal man. She participates in the Gouketsuji tournament to earn the money to travel around the world to find the prince of her dreams. *'Power instinct Legends' After having failed in the previous tournament, Kurara is willing to make a second try by winning a world tour. *'Toukon Matrimelee' The Matrimelee tournament seems to be the perfect opportunity to make her dream come true. The prize is getting married to a prince. Kurara accepted the invitation for the tournament, thinking that the Prince would be handsome... *''' Bonnou no Kaihou''' Kurara had a big disappointment in the Matrimelee tournament, especially when she found out about the Prince... So she forgot about her desire to be a bride for the time, and for the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament she has a new goal: To win her own amusement park! Heaven's Gate Profile *'Birthday': November 12 *'Age': 15 years *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Miracle World *'Height': 158 cm *'Weight': Secret *'Foot Size': 23 cm *'Favorite Food': Ice cream *'Least Favorite Food': Onion, green pepper *'Favorite Things': Money, traveling *'Least Favorite Things': Poverty *'Favorite Color': Red *'Hobby': Collecting hats, eating, ice skating and searching for a handsome rich man. Special Moves * Dreaming Boomerang: Kurara throws her magic wand at the opponent. * Hammer Blow: Kurara transforms her wand into a giant hammer to hit her opponent. The impact can also shake the ground to knock the opponent into the air. * Dream Turn Attack: Kurara spins around in a whirlwind. * Miracle Death Kiss: Kurara blows a kiss at the opponent. In Matrimelee, if the kiss hits the opponent, it freezes them in place for a few seconds, but in Power Instinct 2, and Bonnou no Kaihou it is used to transform Kurara into 'Super Kurara' if it successfully connects. * Doll Hurricane: Kurara throws a little doll that looks like her at the ground, the doll spins around, launching a pillar of flame that hits the opponent. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Magic Burst: Kurara points her wand forward and unleashes a short-range blast of stars and confetti that hits the opponent several times, and is capable of absorbing projectiles. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Stardust Revolution: Kurara points her wand forward and casts a spell that transforms the opponent into a pig or a duck for a short time. Although the opponent can still move around and jump, they cannot block. Furthermore, they can still attack, but the damage done is minimal to nothing at all. * Oyome San Ni Nare Da: Kurara sends out a small rabbit doll, and the doll grows and gobbles up the enemy, chewing on them for a while before spitting them out. A button must be pressed when the bunny reaches the opponent or else it will pass by harmlessly. Super Kurara *See Super Kurara Music Themes * Mahou Mitaina Koi Shitai (The Magic That All Love To See) * Mahou Mitaina Koi Shitai Part II * A Little Happiness Appearances * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Heaven's Gate (as a hidden character, console version only) * Princess Kurara Daisakusen (Princess Kurara Big Operation) * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou No Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Senzo Kuyou Related Characters * Urara Apricot: Older Sister * Kirara Apricot: Twin Sister * Grey O' Brien: Brother in law * Popura Hananokoji: Future Daughter Trivia * Kurara is a parody of magical girl genre, especially Magical Princess Minky Momo. * Her voice actress in Power instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends was Kotono Mitsuishi, who also voiced Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon, which further backs up the origins of her character. * "Clara", which her name was changed to in Matrimelee, is the English pronunciation of her name, which was the romanji version in Japanese, despite it being listed as "Kurara" in the US versions of the first two games she was in as well as her spin-off title. * Her brother, Mitsugi Hananokoji, is 12 years older than her. * In Princess Kurara Daisakusen, her last name was "Apricot" (アプリコット) instead of Hananokoji. * Her sisters Urara and Kirara don't appear in the genealogic tree from Gouketsuji Ichizoku. this could be due to the game Princess Kurara Daisakusen was released after Power Instinct 2. However, it has not been confirmed if they exist in the Power Instinct Universe. * The transformation phrase she shouts to change into Super Kurara is "Yumemi ru shoujotachi ni kawa te Dream Soldier Power Change, Super Kurara nio makase yo!" ("I'll be the girl of your dreams, Dream Soldier Power Change! Leave it to Super Kurara!") Gallery Image:Kurara face.jpg Image:Kuraraface2.jpg Image:Kuraracool.jpg Image:Kuraracute.jpg Image:Kurarasad.jpg Image:Kuraras.jpg|Kurara with Super Kurara. Image:Prikurakurara.jpg|Kurara as she appears in Purikura Daisakusen Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category: Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Goketsuji descendants